Living Tattoos
---- Living Tattoo (住黥, Jūgei), also known as Tattoo Magic (黥の魔法, Gei no Mahō), is a fairly common form of Holder Magic used to manifest the latent magical abilities of one's tattoos to provide an added effect, ranging from enhancement of their physical capabilities or manifesting the tattoo outside of one's skin, usually in the form of animals or weaponry. To acquire this magic, one must have a tattoo done with Magic Ink (魔法の墨, Mahō no Sumi) as the properties of the ink serve as the magical catalyst to set the shift in motion. __TOC__ Overview Living Tattoos are a fairly common and simple form of magic, known to nearly every wizard in existence. Much like normal tattoos, the majority of people gain a Living Tattoo by purchasing one from a , however the prices for Living Tattoos tend to be significantly higher than that of a normal tattoo, due to the price of Magic Ink, effort, and end result of the tattoo(s). These tattoo artists are fairly common, especially in cities, making this a magic that is quite readily available and heavily used. To activate one's living tattoo, the user must direct their flow of Magic Power towards the skin on which the tattoo is imprinted upon, bringing their magic to the surface to activate the ability of their tattoo. There are three known variants of Living Tattoos, the Animaeus, Affectus, and Armaeus. Animaeus (動物, Doubutsu) refer to tattoos of creatures that can crawl across the skin and manifest themselves outside of their caster's body, removing themselves and the dormant ink form they take from the caster's body until they return again. Animaeus are under the complete control of their master, though can move and attack independently after commands are given. Affectus (影響, Eikyou) refers to tattoos that when activated apply an effect to the user's body, ranging from enhancing their strength to giving them the ability to use a certain ability. These generally take form in a symbol or a tattoo of or words of some kind. Armaeus (武器, Buki) refers to tattoos that are weaponry or objects that can be made corporeal, most commonly in the forms of swords or guns, each with their own magical capabilities. Usually, the Armaeus enchantment itself allows for the user to store their preexisting weapon on their flesh, instead of creating a whole new entity, a power that seems out of range for this category of magic. If tattoos are destroyed or killed, the tattoo will be permanently removed from the user's skin. Overall, Living Tattoos are quite versatile and capable of fitting the needs of most mages, each tattoo coming with unique abilities dependent on the form they take as well as the type of ink used to construct the tattoo, per the recipient's request. Also See *Tattoo Magic *Tattoo Magic (CSQ) Trivia *Based on literally every 'Living Tattoo/Body Art Animation' power ever. *If you would like to make a character with a Living Tattoo, please ask. **As expected, living tattoos should not use a Lost Magic of any kind, seeing as the majority of abilities tattoos possess come from their pre-existing state in terms of Armaeus and for Animaeus and Affectus, is determined by the shape they take and the magical effect of the ink used. **I will allow up to three Living Tattoos per single character. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Completed Constellations